


Morning Delight

by DoulaMom



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, FBI, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Quickies, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoulaMom/pseuds/DoulaMom
Summary: AU where Mulder and Scully are preparing to return to the X-Files after going on the run with William. But don't take that part too seriously, it's mostly just fluff with some smut!





	

Waking uneasily to an angry throbbing in my back and shoulders, I dug into my aching muscles with my fingertips. As I stretched, attempting to banish the tightness from the previous exhausting day, I brushed a tiny, warm arm. William twitched in his sleep, rolling towards my warmth, his mouth searching for my breast. I retrieved his binky from the abyss between the bed and the wall and popped it in his waiting mouth, running my fingers through his curly auburn hair, shushing his cries. I leaned down to kiss his head, whispering into his ear,

"I'll be right back baby. Go back to sleep. Snuggle with Daddy." 

I nudged Mulder's sleeping body, and he wrapped a strong arm around Will. He ignored my gentle musings, continuing to cry as I hopped out of bed to empty my bladder and splash water on my face. As I eased back on the bed, I took him back in my arms and freed a breast for him to nurse himself back to sleep. As his breathing slowed, and his hands opened slightly, I knew he was drifting off. I quietly crawled away to run myself a hot bath. 

Easing my body into the water, I think back to the mess we found waiting in our office yesterday. Mulder and I had finally been exonerated of all crimes following his escape from Military incarceration, and had been reassigned to the X-Files. Walking back inside the J. Edgar Hoover building after spending six months running for our lives with a one year old, had seemed oddly surreal. 

The avalanche of improperly stored boxes from our absence on the X-Files had not welcomed me back with open arms. I winced as the pain in my shoulder spread down my spine, willing the hot water to work its magic. Soaking in solitude helped ease the pain, but I knew it would all too soon be time to start the day. We needed to change and dress Will, and pack his backpack so the babysitter could take him out to play in the park. Normally Mulder and I would have long since been on our way to work, but A.D. Skinner had suggested we come in later since we had spent a good chunk of time after our normal day digging ourselves out of the chaos of files. The babysitter would still be arriving soon, despite our late departure, since the backlog of paperwork loomed over our heads. 

Our lives had proven very difficult since we made the choice to go on the run together. Relying on several old friends and agents on our side to help with the logistics of disappearing an entire family, we had gone completely off grid, erasing all traces of our previous life. Not being able to bear the deep anguish of sending away my only son to keep him safe, we had searched for an answer to prevent the foreign piece of metal keeping me alive from killing us. Contacts the lone gunmen had made long ago with the most brilliant hackers known to man had helped create another chip to block signals the one in my neck broadcast to our enemies. The interaction between the two pieces of technology had left me horrendously sick. The pain, vomiting and unending exhaustion were symptoms not unlike my original battle with cancer, and the irony was not lost on me. The burden for caring for both me and our son had fallen squarely on Mulder, who had pulled us through the darkness brilliantly, leaving me even more desperately in love with him than before. We still hid most evidence of Will's existence, with only one trusted nanny and a few relatives knowing the truth. 

Mulder had dressed Will and packed his backpack, and was snuggling back in bed with him when I returned. 

"Mommy, you out bath!" Will cried, standing up and wobbling toward me with arms outstretched.  
"Feel better Mommy." he continued as I pulled him into my arms.

"Yeah baby, Mommy does feel better. Do you want some breakfast?" I ask as I set him back on the bed, and pull on my robe.

"Want ceeal. Want cup milk." He replied, sitting down to ease himself off the bed.

His sweet voice could soothe the frustrations of the toughest days, and his wide grin, complete with still chubby cheeks never failed to melt my heart. He trotted down the hallway in front of me, clutching his giraffey. He climbed up onto the couch, settling in his favorite spot, waiting for me to turn on the T.V. to his favorite cartoon. As I poured Cheerios into his bowl, I heard a knock at our door. His babysitter, Lucy, arriving for the day. I opened the door to her smiling face, and William came running to meet her.

"Wucy, Wucy you here! Pway Will!" His cheerful voice greeted her as she stepped inside.

"Hey buddy, yeah we're going to have lots of fun playing while Mommy and Daddy are working." She replied, her gentle enthusiasm earning her another grin.

My family knew Lucy's parents and grandparents from one of our many base houses during my childhood, so when I asked my mom to help us find someone to watch William when she couldn't, she'd mentioned seeing her at a local coffeehouse. She'd recently moved to D.C., and needed a frequent job while she finished her graduate thesis at Georgetown. She'd been a perfect fit. So as she scooped Will into her arms, twirling him around toward his high chair, and setting his bowl of cereal on his tray, I excused myself to finish dressing for work.

My muscles still protested any sudden movements, coiled tightly in every part of my body. You'd think after six months traversing the country with a baby, I could handle one day back on the X-Files, but my body claimed otherwise. I came to our bedroom to find Mulder snoring slightly, envying his ability to fall back to sleep much more easily now. I shed my robe, and climbed back into our bed, hoping to wrap his warmth and comfort around my sore body. He murmured something unintelligible and rolled toward me, his already erect penis slipping from his boxers and brushing against my bare, slightly damp skin.

"Mmm, Scully." He moaned, pulling me against him fully.

The contact sent heat rushing through my veins, easing the ache in my muscles slightly, and I ran my hands along his skin, wanting more of his touch to blot out the pain. He nuzzled into my neck, breathing gently right in the crook, the spot he knows drives me wild as his hands roam my naked skin. Knowing we have only a few minutes before Lucy lets Will out of the high chair, and he comes wandering to find us, I decide to take charge of the situation. Climbing on top of him, I rub my hands down his strong thighs and his cock twitches toward me. I lean down to capture his lips in a heated kiss, and he responds immediately, opening his mouth so I can slide my tongue against his full lower lip. Our tongues tangle, and I grasp his throbbing cock with one hand while I rake the fingernails of my other down his chest. Goosebumps rise on his skin, and he moans into my mouth.

"God, Scully, what a way to wake up. You're so warm, and you smell delicious." He rasps, his voice thick with arousal and his breathing heavy. 

I break away from his mouth to kiss down his body, eliciting shivers as I pass his favorite spots. I've learned from years of experience how to make him come quickly when I need to, and this is the perfect opportunity to test my skills, so I take him into my mouth suddenly, and he cries as his back arches off the bed.

"Fuck, Scully, remind me not to close my eyes when you're in this mood." He moans, his eyes dark and unfocused.

"I want to make you come Mulder, and then I want you to make me come." I reply, using a sultry voice I know he cannot resist. 

I use my hand to aid me as I stroke his shaft and tip with my lips, drawing him more fully into the warmth of my mouth, using my tongue to tease the sensitive spot at the base of the head. 

"Scully, oh god, so good," slips out of his beautiful open mouth, urging me on. 

Strings of half mumbled curses spill from his lips as I suck harder and faster, and he tangles his fingers in my hair, trying to stop himself from fucking my mouth. I cup his balls with gentle but firm pressure, and with a few more strokes, he grunts, tumbling over the edge with one more "fuck yes" before I feel his cock harden even further and begin to pulse as he empties his warm seed into my mouth. I pull away gently, licking a drop off the tip and swallowing and he groans again, before flipping me over and pressing me into the mattress. He kisses me hungrily, tasting himself on my lips and tongue, and moans as his fingers delve into my swollen folds, finding me drenched for him. 

"Fuck, Scully, you're so wet." He gasps, though he knows full well what his pleasure does to my senses.

"Make me come, Mulder." I plead, and he finds my aching clit, rubbing precise circles while he explores my mouth. But I need his mouth elsewhere, and he knows when I break away and glance down. He crawls down my body, stopping only to suck on my nipples, his fingers digging into the flesh of my hips as his mouth is filled with milk. 

"Mmm, Mulder, you like that, don't you?" I tease, even though I've known the answer since the first time we made love after Will was born. Mulder had begun to tease my nipples as he had done many times before, but he wasn't expecting the milk. He sucked gently at first, finding a rhythm with the pulls of his mouth, and it aroused him so thoroughly he came on my stomach without a single touch. 

"Your milk is delicious, Scully. I can't believe I've lived this many years of my life without it. And I know it makes you wet when I drink it." He growls against my breast, his fingers dipping into my wetness, pressing deeply and making me writhe. 

"It does Mulder. I don't know what it is, but the thought that you're drinking the milk my body is making for the baby you put inside me just gets me off." I counter, and his fingers speed their thrusts, rubbing rapidly against my the spot that makes my legs shake. I'm close, and he knows it, so his mouth leaves my breast to lick me from my dripping entrance to my clit, sucking it inside and pressing his teeth ever so slightly against it. My body jumps as the pleasure builds at a frantic pace, and I am desperate for the tension still tightly woven into me to release.

"Mulder, please, more." I plead, all rational thought escaping me as I climb to the precipice. He sucks harder, and I'm frantic against his mouth, desperate for the momentary oblivion I know my orgasm will bring me. He angles his fingers deeper, and I feel my walls beginning to clench around his fingers. I pull on his head, and he knows what I need. He kisses me deeply, and with his kiss I am tumbling over the edge as the spasms wrack my body. I cannot get enough of his mouth on mine as I convulse around his fingers, and the power of my climax makes my body shake as blood thunders through my veins. It pounds in my ears, and I see stars behind my eyes as he kisses me down from my high, slowing his movements as my body relaxes at long last. 

I cling to him, sated and pain free for a few blissful moments before the pleas of our son reach me. I reluctantly drag myself out of his father's embrace and pull my robe on, opening the door to the sound of his tiny fist knocking. I take him into my arms, and he kisses my face, snuggling against my chest.

"Mama milk pease." He coos, his hand rubbing over his chest, signing the word out of habit.

I lay back down on the bed with him as Mulder pulls on boxers and heads for the bathroom. I open my robe to nurse him once more before we leave for the day, the echoes of his father's touch of fire still lingering on my skin.  


End file.
